Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular headlamp.
Related Art
JP-A-2010-108727 (Patent Document 1) discloses a vehicular lamp that can form an overhead sign (OHS) light distribution pattern above a low-beam light distribution pattern. This lamp can illuminate a sign and the like positioned above a road surface even in the night.